A Debt to Pay
by Evelyn Wood
Summary: When Sesshomaru finds he is in debt to a human, a demonslayer no less, he does the unthinkable and joins the Inuyasha gang to finally defeat Naraku. But Sesshomaru and Sango get a little more than they bargained for, but perhaps it's not so bad...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Starts out a little slow! Sorry, but it gets better! Thanks for reading! Read and review please!

Chapter 1

A gentle breeze swept through a clearing in the forest caressing the branches of the pines and the blades of grass. Every leaf danced to the small melody of the silent wind. Birds chirped as the sun lowered in the sky towards the horizon. Everything seemed to go silent as the sky glowed with brilliant colors that no human could possibly capture in their lifetime. The silence was blissful. That is… until it was broken.

"Damn it Kagome! Is the food ready yet?" Asked an impatient hanyou.

"What did I say a few seconds ago?" Inquired an irritated teenage girl.

The half-demon rolled his golden eyes as he imitated the girl's voice, "In a few minutes."

"Well it hasn't been a few minutes, now has it? And don't mock me Inuyasha!" The girl yelled, pointing a wooden spoon at him threateningly.

"Yeah! Don't mock Kagome!" Interjected a small fox demon that sprang as if out of no where.

The silver-haired half-demon turned to the red-headed kitsune and brought his face to the young boy's level as he glared. "Shut up pipsqueak or I'll eat you as an appetizer for dinner!"

"Kagome! Inuyasha is threatening to cook me and eat me!" The little fox cried as he jumped up and ran behind Kagome.

"Inuyasha don't threaten to do that to Shippo!"

"I didn't, he's a lair! I'd eat you raw," Inuyasha lowered his voice ominously as he showed off his claws to the young demon.

"INUYASHA, SIT!"

_Crash_. "Oof!"

"… Thank you Kagome!" Shippo smiled as he looked from the large crater to the pretty young miko.

"No problem Shippo. Here, have a lollipop."

"Yay!"

On the other side of the fire, the beautiful demon slayer was enjoying the setting sun, until she felt a hand lightly fondle her backside. "MIROKU!" _Slap._

"Ouch, Lady Sango, why must you hurt me so? I was merely showing my appreciation for your beautiful-"

Sango lifted up her finger and pointed firmly at the monk's face. "You'd better stop right there monk or I'll make you eat Hiraikotsu for dinner."

Inuyasha, who was climbing out of the crater, heard her warning and replied, "Pfft. I'm so hungry I'll eat that for dinner."

"Good, Inuyasha, more for others to eat since I just finished," Kagome answered him with a humph and a flick of her hair.

"Aw, Kagome, I was just kidding ya! You know I love your cooking," Inuyasha scrambled to her and the food.

"No you just love the ramen," Kagome glared.

"Well… yeah."

She turned red and glared harder at him. "Fine! You don't get any!" She then used her body to block his view of the food.

Inuyasha cried at her back, "No wait Kagome! Come on, I want some!"

Shippo popped up from behind Kagome and jumped in front of the hanyou. "Get away from her Inuyasha, she said none for you!"

"Shut up you little brat!" Inuyasha growled as he swatted at the young demon.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried as he tugged lightly on her skirt.

"Inuyasha! Stop calling Shippo mean names!" The miko commanded as she was pouring the food into some bowls.

The silver haired hanyou was about to yell at Kagome when the little fox demon sprang up and secured his tiny teeth into Inuyahsa's arm. "Gah! He bit me! GET HIM OFF! GET OFF YOU LITTLE PEST!" Inuyasha shook his arm around wildly trying to get Shippo to unclamp his teeth.

"AH!" cried the little fox.

"INUYASHA STOP THRASHING SHIPPO AROUND! I'm warning you I've got a pan and I know how to use it! Don't make me use it!" Kagome shrieked as she wielded the iron pan.

Sango was watching the action as she innocently blew on her soup when she felt an annoying hand rub her butt. "MIROKU! THAT'S IT!" Sango slammed her bowl down, got up, and stomped over to her large bone boomerang.

Miroku quickly put up his hands for defense and waved them around as if trying to clear the air of her anger. "But, Lady Sango, dear, you know I'm just showing my affections! Now kindly put the weapon down," he coaxed.

The demon slayer lifted up the large weapon as if it were nothing and turned to the monk swiftly, not even hearing him. "You'd better start to run monk."

_Bonk_. "OW!" cried Shippo as he slobbered on the Inuyasha's arm.

Kagome gasped as she saw Inuyasha punch Shippo none too lightly on the head. "INUYASHA! DON'T HIT SHIPPO!" _Bang_, _Bang_.

"OUCH! What the hell?" The hanyou looked to find Kagome was hitting him the iron pan. "KAGOME STOP HITTING ME WITH THAT!" Without warning she jumped on his back to get a better shot at his head. "GAH! GET OFF ME KAGOME!"

And all chaos broke out. Sango was chasing the fleeing Miroku around in circles, who was just barely dodging the haphazard throws of the taijiya. In the middle near the fire was the bumbling mass that was Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo. Kagome was strangling the hanyou from behind and bashing a clean pot into his head. The little fox demon was clamping on to the half-demon's arm for dear life by his teeth as he was being thrashed around. Inuyasha was clumsily trying to throw off the kistune as well as balance the weight of Kagome. This scene though very chaotic, was also very comical.

It was this comical scene that a demon happened upon. He could not only smell the half-demon but he could smell the familiar odor of a burning meal that the hanyou always had about him. He was ready to finally fulfill one of his goals he'd had for a while. The blood and death of Inuyasha would be on his hands. The demon brushed away some of the long hair that floated towards his face just before he quickly and silently shot off into the dusk.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry I had to edit this chapter! I forgot that Inuyasha turned human on the night of the new moon and not the full moon! It's fixed now. However, if I did miss something please inform me. Thanks! Read and review!

Chapter 2

"Inuyasha," a cold whisper floated in the breeze.

This caught the attention of the muddled group. The iciness of the voice seemed to freeze each member's feet to the ground. All were ridged, ready to dash away if need be. Half the group was angered that they hadn't heard or sensed the approach of the ill-humored voice while the other half was fearful for their life.

Inuyasha moved first, shaking Kagome off his back, prying off the small fox demon from his arm, and setting him in Kagome's arms. Sango moved soon after readying her large boomerang for a surprise attack while Miroku straightened his posture, cautiously looking around.

The hanyou lifted his head high and sniffed the brisk air. His eyes widened and then shrunk to slits in recognition. His lip lifted and he snarled. "Sesshomaru," he snapped angrily.

"Hello brother," greeted the inuyoukai icily as he floated down gracefully from a nearby tree.

"Long time, no see," Inuyasha said, his voice dripping with sarcasm and irritation.

"Indeed," the Lord of the Western lands replied with no feeling.

The two brothers locked eyes, gold to gold, neither backing down. Even the slightest twitch would show weakness. Without them knowing they started to circle each other like vultures, getting closer and closer to their prey. Everyone else in the group moved back to form a small cluster away from the pair. They were far enough away so they wouldn't get involved but close enough to interfere if need be. Weapons were drawn, ready for anything that was to come.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha demanded, getting more irritated by the second.

"Can't I just pay a visit to my baby brother?" Sesshomaru inquired frigidly.

"That is bull shit, Sesshomaru, and you know it! What the hell do you want?"

Sesshomaru stopped and turned to directly face the half-breed. Inuyasha stopped as well and mirrored his half-brother's moves. The taiyoukai's eyes narrowed, his irises glowing like molten ore. "You know exactly what I want."

"My sword? You can't have it! You can't even wield it anyways!"

"No. Silly, ignorant brother, I'm surprised we even share some blood."

"Stop with the insults already! What do you want?"

"Did I hurt your feelings?" Sesshomaru asked impassively. However, he did allow a smirk to come to his face when the hanyou growled in response. "I'm here to settle this once and for all, little brother. Your blood will be spilled by my hands."

"No!" Kagome cried from the sidelines, being held back by Miroku as she struggled to run over to the younger silver haired man. Sango gripped her weapon tighter watching the argument with attentive eyes, Miroku doing the same. Shippo, every once in a while, peeked inquisitively out from behind Kagome's hair to watch.

"Feh. Fat chance!" Inuyasha roared with confidence as he spared a supportive and self-assured glance to Kagome before quickly setting his eyes on his target. Kagome calmed down and stood tall, though still rigid, at his glance. The comforting hand of Miroku rested on her shoulder and she gave him a grateful, nervous smile. Inuyasha quickly drew his sword that grew into the full power of the Tessaiga. "I'm ready when you are Sesshomaru! Show me what you got!"

"Fool," Sesshomaru said as he pulled out the Tokijin. The sword gleamed red from the last fading rays of the sun. He lifted the dark sword and pointed it directly at Inuyasha's head. "Get ready to go to hell, half-breed."

"If I go to hell I'm taking you with me!" Inuyasha retaliated and lifted his sword, ready for any attack.

Sesshomaru responded by sprinting off to the left, Inuyasha rapidly following. The taiyoukai expertly halted to a stop and lunged forward to strike Inuyasha through the gut. The silver haired half-breed was ready for his brother's attack and quickly blocked the strike. The clashing of the two blades created a huge gust of wind, knocking Kagome and Shippo slightly back into the rooted Miroku and Sango.

Both demons growled before swiftly dashing off and clashing with each other again and again. A swing from the left was blocked with a swing from the right; a swish of the blade was harmonized with the whoosh of another edge. It seemed they were evenly matched.

Kagome tried to follow their movements but they seemed to move like lightening. One moment they were there and the next gone. More experienced in battle, the demon exterminator and the monk's eyes dashed from side to side like a bouncy ball watching each movement and attack carefully incase involvement was needed.

Soon a small cry of surprise came from the combating pair and they stopped for a few seconds. Inuyasha's sleeve was dyed a deep red, contrasting with its usual bright red color. Blood dripped down his left arm's fingertips. His golden eyes were glowing angrily as he breathed heavily. Sesshomaru's eyes were gleaming with satisfaction at drawing the first blood. The liquid dripped beautifully from his glowing sword. The demon could not help but allow a smirk come to his face before it returned to its usual frown.

"Come on, Inuyasha. I was expecting a real fight. Don't tell me you've gone soft. It won't be any fun defeating you if you are giving up already," Sesshomaru egged him on, glancing at Kagome as he said the word 'soft.'

"I'm not soft, damn it! And you won't get even close to defeating me!" Inuyasha roared.

The half-demon hastily attacked his half-brother, who was ready for his attack. They were soon off again, like lightening. Their swords clanged and flesh was torn. Sadly, most of the injuries were sustained by Inuyasha.

The sun set and the sky turned dark. Little stars blanketed the sky, twinkling with delight. However, it was the moon that one person soon worried about. There was no moon, it was the night of the new moon.

"Inu-" Kagome tried to warn, but it came too late.

Luckily, a faithful boomerang sprang from the night air and successfully distracted the pair just as they were about to clash swords. They both jumped back, away from the flying mass of bone. They stood away from each other, watching as it flew up and back towards the sprinting taijiya. She caught her weapon and quickly stood in front of Inuyasha, holding the boomerang up as a shield.

The demon lord glared at the thin demon slayer in front of him, blocking him from his target. "Sesshomaru, this is not a fair fight, your fight ends here," Sango stated firmly and in finality.

The taiyoukai's eyes were glowing red with anger as he gripped his sword tighter. "What is not fair, woman, is your interruption in a one on one fight to the death. For your interruption you shall die along with my pitiful excuse for a brother, hiding behind a woman, let alone a human," Sesshomaru spat bitterly.

Acting quickly the dog demon swiftly lifted his sword, cutting Hiraikotsu in half. Sango didn't have the time to react because as soon as she was ready to bring out her sword to defend herself Sesshomaru had sheathed his and grabbed her neck. His claws pierced through her milky skin and crimson blood dripped down both his fingers and her neck. Sango tried to gasp for air but the airway to her lungs was completely shut off. She brought up her hands to his, grasping his wrist tightly. All rational thought fled from her mind and for some reason all she could think about was how much larger his hand was compared to her small calloused ones. Suddenly, black dots swirled in her vision and at once Sango knew she wasn't going to last much longer. She felt hot and her eyes started to tear up.

Sesshomaru stared at the young woman indifferently, watching her slow decent to death. He expected her to struggle and squirm like a worm or to attempt to plead for his mercy. He especially expected her to have complete terror in her eyes. However, he saw none. At first she seemed surprised, and then her eyes looked determined as she brought up her hands to his. For a few seconds he saw her look curiously at his arm, but that quickly turned into a vacant gaze. He smirked as he knew that as a sign that she was loosing her sight and oxygen to her brain. Then he saw her blink and her eyes became determined again.

Dewy brown eyes met pure gold. Both glared, one with determination and the other with daring. The taiyoukai was surprised to see her leg lift up and strike at his gut. He avoided the blow, just barely, but that was all Sango needed to get a good gulp of air in, giving her a few more minutes.

Sesshomaru's glare turned to pure hatred. He looked at her neck and saw how fragile and thin it looked. His eyes glittered with content when he decided to snap her neck.

Before the demon lord could do so Inuyasha spoke to him, holding the slayer's sword to the demon's neck. "Put Sango down Sesshomaru, you are surrounded."

Sesshomaru knew he could get away but looked up anyways to find the miko with an arrow aimed at him, the monk ready to unleash his wind tunnel, the kitsune with blue fire about to explode from his hands, and his brother with a sword to his throat. The silver haired demon then noticed that the hanyou didn't have silver hair like his anymore nor golden eyes. Inuyasha's eyes were purple and his hair was black. _So that's why the slayer interrupted,_ Sesshomaru thought. It was the night of the new moon, the night his brother turned human. "I'll finish the fight with you, just let her go," the hanyou finished.

The taiyoukai gave each member of the group one last look before he looked at the slayer. Her hands were loosing its grip on his wrist and her eyes were nearly shut and dull. He also observed the blood and sweat, from lack of oxygen, oozing from her neck onto his handsome hands. The blood angered him. He might as well kill her.

But he surprisingly found himself dropping the slayer. She fell to the ground with a thud. Sesshomaru shivered in what he figured to be disgust as her hands slipped silently from his wrist. He watch as the monk quickly ran over and scooped up the taijiya as if she weighted nothing and brought her over to the miko. The miko quickly started to work on her injured comrade as the monk and the little fox tried to get a response from the slayer.

Inuyasha watched to make sure that Sango was in good hands and was going to be ok before he turned to look at his brother. He was surprise to see Sesshomaru watching the small group in a small amount of interest. The hanyou cleared his throat, which got the attention of his brother.

Sesshomaru stared indifferently at the black haired half-demon. "I'm ready to fight when you are," Inuyasha stated confidently, moving from side to side.

The taiyoukai observed his brother's movements and appearance. He could see a great difference in his speed. He was a lot slower and the weapon he was wielding Sesshomaru could snap with just one hand. Sesshomaru thought he hated his brother but nothing felt more disgraceful than seeing his father's blood in a being looking more human than demon. His lip curled in disgust.

"No," Sesshomaru said icily. "It would not be satisfying to defeat you in such a weak state. I will come again when you are in full strength and when there will be no interruptions." He added looking over to the group where the injured slayer laid. She looked to be moving her lips as the miko talked to her. He couldn't help but feel a slight increase in his heart rate at seeing her recover so quickly after he almost killed her. His eyes narrowed.

Inuyasha didn't know whether to feel insulted or relieved but before he could yell at Sesshomaru he was already dashing away into the forest. He couldn't help but notice his brother seemed to glow in the starlight. His last thought to his brother before he returned to his gang was a mean yet comical one. _Ya fairy._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Miroku watched the flames of the fire dance in the slayer's brown eyes as she stared into the blaze. He couldn't help but look down every so often to see the white gauze wrapped around her long neck. Each time it made him frown and also thank Buddha that she was alive. The monk felt like he should have done something to prevent her from obtaining the bruises and cuts from Sesshomaru's claws. He blamed himself for not intervening when she did.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Kagome came into his vision. She walked over to Sango and kneeled down in front of her blocking her view of the fire. He noticed that ever since the Demon Lord almost killed her she had been going off into her own world. Sometimes when he sat close to her he'd hear her mutter something like 'Why did I freeze up?' or 'Why didn't I use my hidden knife?' Every time he heard her say such things he'd touch her shoulder and give her a supporting smile. And every time he'd receive a fake one back and she'd do back to pondering. He didn't want to admit it but in the back of his mind he was asking the same questions as she.

Sango quickly awoke from her thoughts and saw Kagome swim into her vision. She was met with the concerned face of the young school girl. "Are you okay, Sango?" she asked her brow wrinkling in worry.

Sango gave her a true smile, her first one in a while. "Yes, I've just been thinking."

Kagome gestured for Sango to lift up her chin to get a better view and an easier access to her neck so she can change the bandage. "About what?" The girl inquired as she unwound the bandage.

Sango stared up into the sky looking at the stars and staying silent, deciding whether to tell Kagome or not. She could feel Kagome's brown eyes on her, waiting patiently for her answer, along with Miroku's curious baby blues. At last she felt all of the bandage slip off of her neck and she felt the cool breeze tingle the skin. It felt as if a weight lifted off of her, allowing her to breathe. Sango indulged in the feeling until she felt Kagome's soft fingers touch her neck. Her body involuntarily flinched from the touch. Out of hurt from the bruises or from the memory, she couldn't tell.

"Sorry," Kagome said, pulling her fingers back quickly.

"Its fine," Sango feigning a smile, as she ran her fingers over her neck. She stiffened and confirmed she had flinched away from Kagome because it hurt. She quickly moved her fingers away.

She saw the miko frown and she knew it didn't look good. Her quick glance to Miroku confirmed her neck's condition. It must have looked ghastly.

"How bad?" Sango asked.

Kagome sighed as her eyes flickered from side to side, not sure whether to look at it or to look away. "It's not bad… but it's not good," she almost whispered. "My god… you can see the fingers, or should I say claws." That made Sango want to cry, she really just wanted to forget all about it. She has been in worse physical states, but for some reason this felt different. Sango thought Sesshomaru was an ally. She thought she could trust him. But how can she trust him when he did something like this? "Sango you are so strong."

This pulled Sango out of her thinking again as she lowered her head slowly to look her best friend in the eyes. The brunette's eyes were smiling and warm. She hadn't said it to make Sango feel better, she really meant it.

The taijiya laughed bitterly, causing Kagome's eyes to lose their warmth. "Kagome, If I was strong I wouldn't have gotten into the mess I did."

"No," the girl immediately interrupted firmly, causing both Sango and Miroku to jump back a little. "You _are_ strong Sango. You immediately jumped in to help Inuyasha, while all I could do was not even finish yelling a warning. By the time he would have gotten my warning he would have been wounded or worse. You saved his life. And then you get strangled by one of the most powerful demons alive and are able to fight back. You even survive to tell the tale. Heck you were out for less than four minutes before you were talking and joking with everyone. You are one of the strongest women I know, probably the strongest."

Kagome finished and blushed once she was done and quickly turned her attention to her backpack. She quickly rummaged through her bag to get bandages. Sango stared in shock at the young miko and she reddened as she smiled affectionately. How she wished Kagome was her real sister.

Both brunettes caught each other's eyes and they smiled at each other like children at a candy store. "Thank you Kagome. You don't know how much that means to me to hear that from you. From one strong woman to another."

The schoolgirl blushed as she smeared a small amount of ointment on Sango and started to wrap up her neck. "Oh I'm not that strong. I wish I was as strong as you. I could never be."

"You are stronger than you think," Sango winked at Kagome.

"Whatever," Kagome said, brushing off the compliment as she finished up. "There. How does it feel? Too loose, too tight?"

"It's perfect, thank you." Sango answered, bringing her hand up to her neck. Everyone was silent at the fire until Sango broke the silence by looking from Kagome to Miroku to the sleeping Shippo and Kirara, who had just gotten back from a journey to who knows where. "I'm sorry for ignoring you guys. I just kept rethinking the scene in my head, thinking about what I could have done or should have done. I was just so mad at myself and sad because I felt that I let down my father, my family, and my friends." Sango's eyes started to tear up at the thought of her village and brother but she held it in as she finished what she wanted to say. "I'm a demon slayer and I froze up in a situation I should have gotten away in."

"Sango, you couldn't have-"

"Wait," Sango interrupted Miroku's protest. "Let me finish. I was disappointed as well because I thought Sesshomaru was an ally. I thought he wanted to kill Naraku and maybe work together to do it, but I've lost trust in him now. I really thought he might help and trust us… I'm also annoyed because Sesshomaru got away without a scratch from me." Sango's eyes blazed like fire as she finished.

A soft thud sounded across from Sango and there stood Inuyasha, glowing red in the fire light. "Good," he smirked at the demon slayer. "I'm glad you feel that way. Next time we won't let him defeat us that easily now will we? We'll show him we are a threat to be reckoned with and make him regret what he did to you."

Sango's eyes widened but they quickly enflamed with power. "Oh yeah. He'll be surprised at our strength and practically beg to join forces against Naraku."

"Sounds like a plan to me," chirped Kagome.

"Same here," agreed Miroku.

Kagome stood up and helped Sango up as she led her over to the boys. She then held out her hand, gesturing for the others to put theirs on top of hers. They all did so, Sango, Miroku, and then Inuyasha. "What the hell is this suppose to do?"

"Shut up!" Kagome glared at the hanyou's golden eyes. She then set her eyes on everyone's in the small square. "This is a pact. We'll show Sesshomaru and Naraku that we aren't weak. We'll show them we are a force they shouldn't ignore, and we will defeat Naraku."

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"Oh, hell yes."

"Okay! Inuyasha gang, GO!"

They all threw up their hands and stared up into the night sky. Of course Inuyasha had to have the last word so he quickly turned to Kagome. "'Inuyasha gang, go'? That is so lame."

"Shut it!" Kagome responded as he punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow!"


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Is Kirara a girl or a boy? At first I thought that Kirara was a girl, but I saw an anime episode where Kirara walked out with another cat demon who had babies beside it so that made me think Kirara was a father. But when I looked online alot thought Kirara was a girl. (She is in my story) But which is it? Thanks! Read and Review!

Chapter 4

A few days passed as the gang moved from one village to another, trying to find clues to Naraku's whereabouts. Sango's bruises on her neck went from a bright purple to an ugly shade of yellow and green during the time. Even the cuts from Sesshomaru's claws were almost completely gone. Miroku and Kagome were happy that the burden was fading away. Hopefully her horrible memory of the night would too. However, they didn't worry much. She seemed to be recovering well in both the mental and physical departments. Lately she would discuss plans with Inuyasha as to what they should do in the forest.

Inuyasha was lucky enough to get a lead on where Naraku might be. In the last village they were at many said to have seen a miasma float by. Those who journeyed outside the village told the group that there were strange demons in the forest that appeared just after the miasma. Miasma + Strange Demons = Workings of Naraku.

The gang stayed in the village for the night and left early the next morning to journey deep into the woods. Usually when Naraku set demons in their path it meant he was trying to delay them from finding him. They were on the right track. Inuyasha told everyone to prepare to fight and if they find a leader of the demons, or someone who looked like they knew something, to keep them alive, but just barely. The hanyou planned to interrogate the demon on Naraku's location and to get rid of him quickly.

"Were you able to get any information on the demons we are fighting?" Sango asked Inuyasha as she fixed her hidden knife in her wrist guard.

"Miroku said he talked to a man who saw his friend killed by the demons," Inuyasha gestured to the monk.

She turned her cocoa eyes to Miroku's blue ones. "He got away?"

"Just barely," the monk responded, scratching his head as he tried to remember what the man said. "He was very distraught so I was only able to understand a little bit. I remember him saying they were like shadows and appeared out of no where. Here one second and gone the next."

"Weird," Kagome commented with a slight fear in her voice.

"Yeah," Shippo agreed, quivering slightly.

"What time of day were they attacked?" Inuyasha asked, thinking maybe the shadows at night masked the demons' movements.

Miroku shook his head, "He didn't say."

Kirara mewed to Sango's right, giving her owner a confused look. Sango smiled down at her little cat. "Yup, we know hardly anything about what we are fighting."

The small neko yawned as if saying she can handle whatever it is, causing Sango to chuckle lightly. Kagome smiled at the cat's easiness and figured she had nothing to worry about. Shippo jumped down from the miko's arms to walk beside the fire cat demon, feeling safer next to her.

The hanyou leader stopped to sniff the air. The rest of the gang stopped as well, waiting for what the inu would say. His lip curled as he let out a snarl, Kirara joined soon after with a hiss of her own. "Naraku," Inuyasha spat venomously.

"You smell him? He's here?" Miroku asked, completely shocked.

"Yeah I smell him. He isn't here but his scent lingers. Naraku had to have been here," he sniffed the air once more to confirm it. He nodded, it was Naraku alright. However, another scent was approaching at a fast pace. "My brother seems to be coming as well."

Inuyasha turned to see Sango stiffen. Sesshomaru was coming. Fire burned in her eyes as she realized this was her chance to prove to him she isn't some weak human. That humans can kick demon ass any day. Inuyasha smirked at her determination, pleased that she is ready to fight.

"Let's go. The demons aren't far ahead. Ready your weapons," Inuyasha ordered over his shoulder as he led the way towards the demons.

He saw a clearing up a head and a few black frog-looking demons were just sitting in the middle of the clearing. A smirk appeared on his face as he signaled the others to split up so they can attack the group from different sides. He counted the appropriate amount of time they agreed upon and moved forward.

There were not that many demons in the clearing and they just seemed to be sitting there, sharpening their weapons or just looking at their blades. He was expecting a real fight, especially from demons belonging to Naraku. He moved forward a little more and suddenly, he saw them disappear. They appeared not even a second later sitting in a different part of the clearing. The hanyou had to blink to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. Were the others experiencing the same thing?

Apparently not, because the next thing he knew he saw the newly fixed Hiraikotsu split through the clearing, killing some of the demons. He even saw blood gush from thin air and demon body parts appear out of no where. So these demons could go invisible? How?

Sango jumped down from a nearby tree branch, grabbing the Hiraikotsu out of the air and swinging it in a full circle. Demons flew. Miroku jumped out of the clearing next, cutting thin air in half. Creatures fell to the ground in front if him.

Not wanting to be left out, Inuyasha jumped in to the action and gutted a black frog demon that stood on two legs. The hanyou killed a few more when he saw an arrow from Kagome aimed straight at him. He put up his sword to block it when he saw the arrow had stopped and floated in mid-air. A frog demon appeared in front of the silver-haired demon with its poisoned webbed claws extended towards Inuyasha's heart and an arrow in its back.

The hanyou kicked the dead demon down and yelled to his group, "What the hell is going on? Why are some appearing and some not?"

Miroku spoke up as he thrust his staff through a frog demon. "I think they have the properties of glass. Some shine or in this case appear in certain angles of light."

"Then we will break them like glass," Inuyasha roared triumphantly as he swung his sword through three demons. He then brought up the Tessaiga signaling Sango to move out of range. "Windscar!" Black frog demons shrieked with pain as they quickly disintegrated.

Miroku swung his staff through one frog demon after another. Afraid he'd suck in his friends in such a small area, he didn't use his wind tunnel. So instead he used his trusty staff to slice demons in half.

The monk cut two with one swing when he heard a roar behind him. He quickly turned to see Kirara tearing apart a black demon as it shrieked in terror and pain. He silently thanked the fire cat that saved his life as he turned to send a demon to his maker.

With the demons falling to the ground one after the other the monk was able to see more of the area in which they were fighting. Looking through an opening in the crowd of demons he saw a frog about to attack Sango from behind. "Sango!" he cried as he plunged his staff through a demon in his path. "Behind you!"

Sango quickly turned in time to see the demon's horror struck face cleaved in two. A cry of surprise escaped her lips as she jumped backwards, away from the attacker. At seeing her rescuer, her eyes narrowed and glowed with anger. An amused smirk played on his lips as his icy gold eyes smoldered in the light. Sesshomaru.

"Scared, slayer?" The arrogant demon asked, commenting on her small scream.

"Hardly!" She hissed as she pulled her sword from her side and thrust it back into a demon attacking her from behind without breaking eye contact with the demon lord.

He let out an annoyed, 'better-than-thou' grunt and went around, quick as lightening destroying demons. The gang along with Sesshomaru's help made quick work on the demons. Within no time there were only a few left.

Sesshomaru killed demon after demon, but watched each person in his brother's gang to see their skills. He never really had time to watch so he took this time to do so since the demons he was fighting were a laugh. He noted the monk was better at defense than in offense. The monk was strong and quick with defending but his swings were not that of an experienced warrior.

He didn't even spare his brother a glance, knowing the half-breed himself was the definition of weak. He watched the girl in the tree, she was nothing special. Her aim wasn't that of a marksman but her spiritual power more than made up for that. He knew first hand.

Then there was the slayer. Her attacks and defends were pretty skilled he had to admit. They didn't have a lot of strength in them, due to her sex, but they were decent for a human, he guessed. It was almost like a dance with the fluid movements she made and when she struck it was like a snake, fast and unrelenting. But her intelligence didn't seem to shine as brightly as her fighting techniques. Actually it was quite dull. She must be some sort of imbecile to come into a one on one fight.

He snorted with anger at the memory and carved a demon into pieces in a second to relieve his annoyance. He smirked when he remembered that he was the best, not that he ever forgot of course.

Back to the Inuyasha gang, Sango worked her way over to Kagome's tree where the school girl would shoot an arrow every once in a while. Sango quickly sent a demon that was trying to climb the tree to its death, even though Kagome was capable enough to kill the demon. She then backed up to the tree so her back was covered and asked, "Kagome! How many more can you see?"

Kagome scanned the scene before her and informed the taijiya, "I can't tell but I'm thinking less than twenty."

The demon exterminator nodded and caught sight of an enemy demon. She quickly made her way towards it when out of the corner of her eye she saw a frog demon that looked slightly different from the rest. It was black but had two red lines across its head. The dagger in its right hand was black and dripping with purple liquid which she recognized as a deadly poison to demons. She also noticed that it was heading straight for Sesshomaru and he didn't even seem to see or sense that the demon was approaching. Naraku must have cloaked this one well. Its main mission: kill the strongest.

Sango didn't think twice as she ran at inhuman speed to the demon lord's side. The frog closed in on its target and Sango panicked. _I'm not going to make it!_ She shouted. "SESSHOMARU!"

The silver haired demon turned around and saw the frog. He pulled back his Tokijin and plunged the weapon into the demon's heart. It gurgled when it tried to breath and a satisfied smirk grew on Sesshomaru's face as he watched the demon wither in pain. But he wiped away his smile when the demon grinned insanely and cackled. It slowly pulled away a bloody knife from the demon lord's body with satisfaction. Sesshomaru smelled a mixture of blood and poison on the knife. However, the blood wasn't his own for he didn't feel any pain.

He looked to his left to see the taijiya holding her neck as she stared at the ground below her feet. She slowly lifted her head and looked with wide eyes at the demon lord. Blood poured from her hand, flowed down her body, and pooled on the ground bellow her. Sesshomaru looked into her eyes expecting fear, but instead he saw no emotion what so ever.

Kagome watched her boys like a mother hawk as Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kirara finished off the last of the demons. She then looked around for Sango and felt her worry leave her when she saw the slayer standing near the taiyoukai. But horror soon replaced her worry when she saw a pool of deep red, almost black, liquid growing around her dearest female friend. "Sango!" she cried, her voice cracking and the sorrow echoing through the forest.

Inuyasha and Miroku turned to where the voice came from and quickly pivoted to where she was looking. They saw Inuyasha's brother and Sango standing near each other over a body of a demon with red stripes on its head. Inuyasha paled at the overwhelming smell of blood from his friend and ran into the forest to vomit. Miroku stood stiff as he saw the red liquid pool grow larger with each second.

"You stupid human woman!" Sesshomaru growled at the slayer. "What were you thinking? I could have easily evaded that attack."

She stood there and looked back down at the puddle of her blood growing wider and wider. "I really don't know," she said as if speaking about the weather. She then looked up at him with fiery brown eyes as she chuckled, "I guess I just want you in my debt." She cracked a smile at her witty comment. A frown quickly took over her face as her eyes still kept that fiery intensity, "Too bad I won't be able to see that bastard die. I really wanted to see my bother again too." She then looked Sesshomaru in the eye and held it captive; even if he wanted to he couldn't break from her intense gaze. "You'd better not die, Sesshomaru. I didn't sacrifice my life for your ass to die. You'd better defeat Naraku, or I'll—"

Her voice cut off and her eyes dimmed to a dull brown. In her eyes Sesshomaru could see her struggling for life as her gaze flickered from consciousness to unconsciousness. She moved dangerously to the side and took a step back trying to regain her balance. But finally she let go. Her hand slipped from her neck and her body crumpled to the ground. Miroku saw this coming and swiftly went to her side, catching her before she hit the ground. In his hands, he held the bloody, lifeless corpse of the last demon slayer, Sango.

Author's Note: The End! Just kidding! We still have more to go! I'm not that mean! Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"San-Sango?"

He couldn't believe this was happening. This bloody body couldn't belong to Sango. Her eyes that were usually so fiery and bright were dull, staring into nothingness. The strong woman who usually smiled at his intelligence and slapped him when he was lecherous couldn't be this fragile broken doll lying in his arms. His hand shook as he moved it from her face to her neck to her wrist and back. He finally decided to lay his hand on the side of her face once he moved a blood stained piece of hair away from her cheek. He was unsure of what to do or how to comprehend the situation.

Kagome, who had gotten down from the tree once Sango fell, tried to make her way over to the slayer but couldn't make it two steps before falling to the ground in a heap. She cried so hard her whole body shook with each heave. She couldn't lose Sango. She was her best friend, her sister, her idol, and so much more.

Inuyasha stayed away, the stench was brutal to his senses. He waited behind a tree as he watched all the action play out. Wanting to go to Kagome, he pushed himself off the trunk when movement from his brother made him stop in his tracks. What the hell was he doing?

Sesshomaru stared at the dead human before him. He shouldn't care that she's dead. Good riddance. The world could use one less human. But for some reason her laying there and getting the last word irked him to no end. How dare that wretched creature even think that he was in her debt? He? Lord of the Western Lands in debt to a demon slayer of all things? It's inconceivable, preposterous, and weak. And the Lord of the Western Lands is anything BUT weak.

He found himself growling lightly as he stared at the corpse. He could have avoided the attack; he knew the attacker was there. Sesshomaru went over the scene in his head over and over, finding ways of how he could have avoided it, to convince himself he was right. But no matter what, the slayer would always appear in his head with blood dripping from her neck and a cocky smirk playing on her lips.

The demon lord gripped his sword tighter, thinking how he'd love to kill her himself. But he felt a different sort of energy coming from the sword he was holding. He looked down to find the Tenseiga within his grasp, pulsing and glowing a faint blue. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow as he drew the sword from its sheath. Did this sword want him to revive the human? The sword seemed to glow all the brighter as if answering his question.

Sesshomaru growled even louder at the sword. It was practically admitting that he was in debt to the human and had to pay. Well he wouldn't, he would never admit nor believe that he was in this mortal woman's debt. He tried to throw the sword but it stuck fast to his hand.

The taiyoukai became even more annoyed, trying harder to resist the sword. But it stuck fast and pulsed all the more. With a loud huff the inu demon gave in and walked quickly over to the body of the slayer and the pathetic monk holding her.

The monk saw his menacing shadow and looked about ready to cry or yell at him when he saw the glowing sword directly above his head. Sesshomaru looked around the dead corpse to see the demons of the underworld around her body. His eyes narrowed and swept the sword over the demons, killing them in one slice.

Miroku watched at the sword sliced through him and felt his heart stop for a second or more. He didn't feel any pain nor did he feel bodily fluids dripping from his skin. His heart beat came back, though a little fast. When he went to look at the demon lord in a confused way he saw open space before him.

He then heard a slight gasping from his lap and saw Sango's chest rising up and down. She was breathing. He gazed at her face to see color returning to her cheeks and her eyes wide with confusion. She looked to find herself in Miroku's lap and quickly scrabbled away from him. She was even redder than before and her mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"Wha-what? I-I-I thought I was dead?" She asked in a loud whisper.

Miroku's eyes watered as he took in her lively figure. Her lips and cheeks were pink, she was moving, and her eyes were as sparkling as ever. "Yes," he said softly. "You were." And with that he quickly, with one swooping motion, took Sango into his arms and allowed a few tears to escape his baby blues.

Sango gasped at the unexpected embrace but soon relished in his warmth. For once he wasn't being lecherous but actually holding her like one who loves her. She smiled and returned the hug as well as breathed in his scent, savoring the moment.

"Sango?" came a squeak from behind the hugging couple.

Miroku and Sango pulled out of each others arms to find the source of the voice, but not without exchanging an affectionate glance with each other. The slayer blushed from Miroku's stare as she turned to see Kagome up on her knees, rubbing her swollen red eyes. The girl from the future blinked, rubbed her eyes again, and blinked again.

"Sango?" she repeated pitifully, sniffing.

The taijiya smiled at her best friend and cocked her head to the side. "Yes Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes filled with water that spilled down her cheeks as she got up and dashed over to the waiting arms of Sango. Both the girls laughed and cried in each other's arms speaking incoherently over one another. The monk joined their laughter as he sat nearby, just as happy that they didn't lose their dear friend.

Gold eyes watched the clamoring group, allowing their happiness to be sustained for the moment. However, Inuyasha knew things needed to be settled before everyone fully celebrated anything. Walking over to the happy group he stopped just before them and looked down at Sango suspiciously. "So you are alive," the hanyou stated, causing all the talking to cease, sobering the euphoric moment.

Kagome pulled out of the older woman's embrace, allowing Sango to stand up and nod at the silver haired half demon. It was hard to believe she was alive. "Yes, but how?"

Inuyasha shook his head as he inspected the demon slayer. Her body from her neck down was completely drenched in blood. He looked to the other two who hugged her and saw some blood on them as well. He could smell it was Sango's blood yet looking back at her neck there looked to be no evidence of there ever being a cut, not even scar tissue. It was completely bare and smooth. One would have thought she took at bath in another's blood and not her own.

"You're neck is completely healed," Inuyasha stated.

Sango's pale hand, now speckled red from dry blood, went immediately up to her neck to feel for the injury she had just received not too long ago. She felt the smooth flesh of where the lesion should have been and flinched when she touched the semi-dried blood that had previously poured from the wound. Pulling her hand away from her neck, ruby red blood stained her fingertips. This wasn't an enemy's blood, but her own, her life's blood, still freshly wet. She felt the hair on her neck stand up from the revelation.

"Yes, I feel no pain, and the blood isn't even dry to the touch," she confirmed, staring at her life's fluids, unable to take her eyes away. To think, she was dead just a few minutes ago. And now here she is, seeing, breathing… alive. "But how am I alive?"

"The sword," Miroku spoke up, looking at the slayer stare at her finger tips. Inuyasha and Kagome focused their attention on the monk.

"Sesshomaru's sword," Inuyasha specified, the memory of his brother bringing Sango back to life flashed before his eyes. If he heard the story without witnessing the slayer's revival himself, he would have called the messenger mad. It was so out of the demon lord's character.

Sango seemed to agree with Inuyasha for she turned to the priest, then to the hanyou, and back with incredulous eyes upon hearing her supposed savior's name. "What? Sesshomaru? His sword? Why?"

His blue eyes gazed into her brown ones and he nodded gravely. "Yes, I'm sure of it. A sword I haven't seen Sesshomaru use before started to glow a blue light. He didn't seem too happy as he came over to you, almost reluctant to come near you." Sango and Inuyasha both snorted at that. "As he wielded the glowing sword Sesshomaru seemed to look around you and cut through something that I couldn't see. I was holding you at the time and the sword should have cut me in two but… it didn't," he said disbelievingly. The memory of the sword slicing through him, not leaving a mark, astounded him. Knowing he couldn't think upon the matter, Miroku shook his head to get back to reality and finished, "When I looked up Sesshomaru was gone and you came back to life." All became silent, thinking over the monks words.

"It's a sword that brings back life, not takes life," Kagome whispered loud enough for the rest of the gang to hear. They turned to her and realization flooded through their eyes.

"Yes exactly," Miroku concurred, finally able to understand why he wasn't dead. Allowing a tired sigh to escape his lips, the monk then turned to Sango and answered her last question light heartedly, "I do not think he wanted to be in your debt, Sango."

The demon slayer thought about it and immediately let out a short laugh. Of course the demon brought her back to life, he couldn't bare being in a 'lowly human's' debt. Shaking her head and shrugging nonchalantly she said, "All well, I tried. I'll have him in my debt soon, you'll see." Sango finished with a confident smile.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your hopes up," Inuyasha added gruffly. "I doubt that Sesshomaru would even admit he was in your debt, let alone allow you another chance to get back at him." Even with his own words, Inuyasha couldn't think of another reason Sesshomaru brought her back to life. It's not like he has any feelings towards her.

"You never know," Kagome commented with a shrug, weariness creeping into her voice. The hanyou looked up to the futuristic girl with confusion and panic, thinking she just answered his thoughts. Sesshomaru couldn't feel anything towards anyone! But then he remembered she was commenting on what he was talking about earlier. Even so, her answering like that immediately after his last thoughts kind of gave him the creeps.

Not noticing Inuyasha's inner battle, Kagome laid back with her elbows propping her up. Letting out a soft sigh the miko set her gaze on the young taijiya standing before her. "I'm just so glad you're back, Sango," the miko said looking at her friend with misty earnest eyes. Miroku and Inuyasha looked at the pair as Sango gave her a loving smile in return.

"Me too," she whispered loud enough for all to here.

Just then a wail split through the forest into the clearing where the little group was conversing. A loud roar soon followed after, along with the sound of flames. Quiet, and then another shriek, much like the first one, pierced the silence.

"That sounded like Kirara!" Sango cried, pivoting in the direction of the clamors.

"FOX FIRE!"

"Shippo!" Kagome gasped, as she sprung up and dashed around the clearing, grabbing arrows while making her way to her bow. "He's in trouble!" She stumbled in her exhaustion.

"No stay here, I'm going," Inuyasha growled to everyone, sword at his side. His team was too tired to keep fighting; his hanyou body could handle more stress than theirs. Seeing his tired teammates assent, he steadied his feet, ready to sprint. 

"Not without me!" the energetic Sango said scrambling to the hanyou's side, not wanting to be left behind.

"No Sango, stay here with Miroku and Kagome, you all must be exhausted. Believe me I can handle this."

Sango grasped the arm of Inuyasha's red haori and looked him firmly in the eyes. "Kirara is a strong cat demon, Inuyasha. She wouldn't have roared if things weren't bad. And I can help you. I feel fine. I feel as if I've gotten the best sleep I've ever had in my life."

Inuyasha drew in a deep breath and returned her unyielding stare. Though not one to show emotion, the hanyou's golden eyes clearly conveyed his feelings as he said, "That's because you did."

Sango's face softened at his gaze, happy that her friend was concerned for her. However another cry from the kitsune caused the slayer's features to quickly harden as she shifted into demon slayer mode. "I'm not ready for eternal rest yet. Let's go."

At first giving her an incredulous glance over, Inuyasha, knowing he couldn't stop her, finally consented with a nod. And with that they dashed off into the forest like lightning.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Sorry this is a little slow getting to the romance guys, but believe me it will happen and soon! Hopefully within the next few chapters! Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks and Enjoy!

Chapter 6

"Stop!" Shippo cried from atop Kirara as they chased after the five or so frog demons who escaped the fight plus one hostage they grabbed during their flight.

It was hard to keep their eyes on the demons as they disappeared and reappeared in the different lighting of the forest. One would be to their left and vanish only for another to rematerialize to their right. Their only clues of the whereabouts of the demons were their scent and the flailing child in the arms of her captor.

"FOX FIRE!" Shippo yelled blasting his blue flames towards the frogs. He hit one in the side which caused it to slow down just enough for Kirara to sink her large fangs into its slimy flesh. She snapped its spine, causing the demon to shriek in pain, before tossing the body into a tree. It slumped down, dead, as Kirara flew by without even a second glance back.

The young captive cried out in fear for what seemed like the millionth time during the chase. She wriggled in her captor's grasp, trying to break free. The demon scoffed at her feeble attempts and gripped her all the tighter. Feeling his slimy black arms tighten around her waist, she shrieked in fear and pain.

"Faster Kirara! We have to save her!" Shippo encouraged his friend upon hearing her scream.

The cat demon roared in agreement, trying her best, but she was tired from the battle before. She kicked her flaming legs to move faster, gaining some speed on the retreating enemy. However, she knew she couldn't last for much longer.

"Fox fire!" Shippo tried again, this time aiming for the demon holding the flailing child. Unknowingly, another frog demon was right behind the leader and received the hit instead. It tripped over its own webbed feet and fell twenty feet to its death.

Kirara roared, hoping her master could hear her calls and come to help. She could feel her legs start to slow as it became harder to push forward. Even with lead feet, the feline kept on with her pursuit so the child could be saved.

Letting out another desperate howl, the neko sniffed the air for any sign of aid. A whiff of a familiar scent fast approaching passed her nose and she let out an even louder victory call. Feeling even more powerful now that help was on the way Kirara flew up over the forest.

"WAH," her rider yelped in surprise and clung fast to her fur. "Kirara? What are you doing? The demons are down there!" The cat demon roared in response. Shippo sniffed the air and, realizing why his companion was so elated, let out his own victory whoop. "Inuyasha's on his way!"

Kirara purred happily before dashing rapidly forward. She flew through the skies, allowing the wind to help her along. Endorphins pumped through her system enabling her to go faster and faster. Finally when she thought she was far enough Kirara dove back down into the forest.

Breaking through the canopy like a bat out of hell, she roared right into the faces of the frog demons. They scrambled to stop, surprised by the cat demon suddenly materializing in front of them.

The young child looked up from the frog's arms to see what had stopped their mad retreat. She gasped in horror upon seeing that her savior was a large snarling cat demon. But soon her fear was dashed when she recognized the little kitsune atop the cat.

"Ah—" she was about to speak when she was jolted to the side. Clenching her eyes shut the young child prepared herself for impact against a tree. Instead the girl felt lighter than air as her stomach went sideways and then up. Opening her eyes she looked to see the tops of the trees travel farther and farther away. Comprehension of what was happening caused her to scream as she realized she was falling.

"Sango!" A gruff male voice yelled down from the upper branches.

"I've got her, Inuyasha!" A feminine voice called back from down below.

Just before the ground two hands shot out from a tree branch and grabbed the young child just before meeting her doom. Sighing with relief, the girl was about to speak when all the air was forced out of her lungs and she dropped a little closer to the ground. Her captor had held on tight to her and when she was caught his momentum was stopped as well.

"Whoa!" Sango gasped in exasperation as she tried to keep her grip on the girl as well as not fall off the branch she was on. "What the? Oh," She said, noticing the frog gripping the girl around the middle for dear life. "Let me take care of that."

Popping a knife out of her wrist guard and the young woman dug the sharp tip into the demon's arms. The demon hissed in pain until it couldn't take anymore. In its last attempt before death, the frog demon lifted up one of its webbed hands and extended its claws readying to pierce the child's heart before falling. However, Sango wouldn't let him get the chance as she took the knife, sliced off the frog's hand and threw the blade into its head with one fluid motion. The lifeless corpse fell to the ground with a sickening thud as the slayer pulled the young girl to safety.

"Are you alright?" Sango asked the young girl.

She just nodded her head as she looked at the woman who saved her. Her dark brown hair up in a ponytail with chocolate eyes didn't look scary. However, her blood covered body did. When she lifted her brown eyes to meet similar eyes her fears were dashed. She could see nothing evil in her eyes. Actually they seemed very warm, friendly, and strong. She no longer felt any fear towards her rescuer. This woman must be nice. Just then her savior's eyes filled with recognition.

"Oh my, you're Sesshomaru's ward!"

At that the girl's eyes lit up with delight. She smiled a big grin, showing one tooth missing from her pearly whites. "Lord Sesshomaru? Yes! And you're that strong girl who always fights with Lady Kagome! Rin is Rin!"

Sango nodded her head dumbly at the young girl. She couldn't believe it, here in her arms was the little child who always traveled with the demon lord. She just saved Sesshomaru's ward… She just saved SESSHOMARU's ward.

Realizing the meaning of this, Sango smiled just as wide at the young girl. "Yes, my name is Sango. It is very nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Lady Sango! You know Rin always wanted to meet you! Rin has seen you in battle and you fight most fiercely. Rin wants to be just like you when Rin grows up! And—"

Sango stopped listening by that point to the young girl bouncing up and down excitedly on the branch. She had to think about the situation she was in. Sango saved Sesshomaru, putting him in her debt. But Sesshomaru brought Sango back to life, which canceled out her debt. But now cards were back in her favor. She just saved the person that Sesshomaru protects with his life. It was almost as if she saved his life again, making the demon lord back in her debt. A Cheshire grin grew on her lips.

Rin, used to people not fully listening to her, kept on talking while also observing the strange woman in front of her. She was covered in blood, the complete opposite of Lord Sesshomaru after a fight, who always managed to stay clean. Even her hair had blood in it, Rin noted with disgust. But she too had blood on her from her savoir cutting off the frog's hand. Lord Sesshomaru would not be pleased. The woman's face was in complete concentration as she thought. Her face changed just then from realization, to confidence, and then broke into a complete smile. Rin liked it best when she smiled.

Sango finally focused in on the young girl to see she had stopped talking and was just smiling minus one tooth with her side ponytail bouncing up and down. The slayer's eyes softened at the young girl's innocence and directed her smile towards her instead. How she missed those days. Seeing the slayer's features become friendlier, Rin's grin brightened even more as she scooted towards Sango.

Suddenly a figure burst through the trees and landed directly on the branch they were sitting on. Rin jumped while Sango stayed rooted, as if unaffected by the new arrival. Rin turned to really get a good look at the figure. He was dressed in a red haori, had shoulder length silver hair, and a silver dog ears. Rin recognized him as well.

"What the hell, Sango? You left all of those stupid frog demons for me to fight," he roared angrily at the slayer.

She didn't even flinch as she looked up at him almost innocently and pointed to the ground where her victim lay. "But I did kill one. And we saw the two Kirara got, so you had what, three to kill? I figured you could handle it."

"Oh bullshit Sango! You just didn't want to get off your lazy ass! Do you know how hard it was to chase down those stupid demons? Kept disappearing and reappearing on me! GAH! Hate them buggers!" He huffed, sitting down across from his comrade.

"Well thank you for getting them Inuyasha."

He rolled his golden orbs at her and crossed his arms in displeasure, brushing off the thanks. "Oh, whatever. So this is the girl we heard screaming?" He asked looking at Rin. Sango let the dense hanyou look at the young girl for a bit, knowing it would be a while before he recognized her. His eyebrows scrunched together as he ran his eyes over her features. Realization finally flooded his eyes as he turned to Sango. "Hey. Isn't this—?"

"Yup," Sango nodded, not needing him to finish.

"Well, that's pretty—"

"Weird?"

"Yeah"

Sango nodded in agreement. It was weird. It was like the universe was bringing Sesshomaru to their group. The slayer knew there had to be a reason, and she believed it was so they can finally bring Naraku down.

Inuyasha didn't seem as bothered with it as Sango was for he just got up and walked towards the young girl who looked between the two, unsure of what to do. "Whelp, I guess you're coming with us squirt," Inuyasha said as he kneeled down beside her.

Rin's eyes went wide and turned to look at Sango asking her what to do. Her big brown eyes were filled with confusion and hesitation.

Sango smiled at her gaze and nodded her head. "It's ok, Rin. He is my friend, Inuyasha. He helped save you from those frog demons. Don't worry. We'll return you to Sesshomaru when we see him next. I'm sure he's very worried about you," she ended with quick ruffle to her hair. Inuyasha grunted at her last sentence, to which he received a glare from the slayer.

Rin nodded confidently and then turned to the half-demon, which she noticed looked kind of like Sesshomaru. "Rin," she introduced herself, looking shyly into his eyes.

"Well, Rin, you're going to have to hold on to me while we head back to our friends," Inuyasha stated, holding out his arms for the young child to take.

She looked back at Sango, who gave her an encouraging smile, and then allowed the half demon to lift her up into his grasp. He walked towards Sango and turned his back to her, earning a confused look from the slayer.

"Get on."

"What? Why? Where are Kirara and Shippo?"

"I told them to head back. Kirara was about ready to pass out. I'm sure she probably will once she gets Shippo back to Kagome and Miroku safely."

"Oh, poor Kirara," Sango said sadly. Her little neko really was such a good and loyal friend, protecting Shippo until the end. She deserved a rest.

"I won't be too heavy, will I?" Sango asked, unsure if Inuyasha could handle both Rin and herself.

"It will be fine," He grunted. "I can handle you both for a short distance. I can smell Kagome and Miroku already heading this way. They aren't far."

Sango relented and settled herself on Inuyasha's back. While Inuyasha adjusted himself for the weight, Sango saw two little brown eyes look up at her. She looked a little lower to see the young girl gnawing at her lip nervously.

"Don't worry," She spoke softly to reassure the young Rin. "I'm sure Sesshomaru will be back to get you any minute now."

Rin looked at her satisfied with her answer and then clung tightly to the red fabric in front of her as Inuyasha took off. Sango allowed herself to feel a slight bit worried as she thought about Sesshomaru coming to get, not Rin, but her.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. My dad is a farmer and I help him on the farm on sunny days, which around here is pretty much EVERYDAY! So I haven't had time to get my stuff together. I'm sorry! I don't want to be an author who writes a story and harldy ever updates! But it's hard during the summer. Hopefully it will rain more and I can get more chapters up!  
Well, Enjoy the chapter! I'm excited for the next chapter! Read and Review!

Chapter 7

This bright sunny day wasn't very reflective of how a young man felt today as he stood in front of a wooden cross. The mound of dirt that used to be piled so high was now flat and grass was starting to grow over the brown soil. One would not have known there was a grave there if not for the makeshift tombstone.

He bent down slowly as he smiled sadly upon the gravesite. It had been exactly a year since his love's death, taken away while giving birth to their first child. His wife, being a small frail woman, wasn't supposed to have children. When they found out she was with child the couple was both overjoyed and scared. Abortion wasn't an option for his loving partner. When the time came to give birth it was a long hard struggle between life and death. Thankfully the child lived, but at the price of his wife.

"Hello darling," the man greeted his deceased love. "I couldn't bring little Sho today because his grandparents are spoiling him rotten for his birthday. It's been a whole year and you'll be glad to hear that our son is a smart one. Not only did he take his first steps this month, but he spoke his first words. Can you believe it was 'dad'?"

The man continued on telling stories of their son, his work, and the gossip in the village. He couldn't help but be sad that his wife couldn't giggle at his silly jokes or admonish his fascination with the town gossip. He tried to laugh and put on a smile, but soon he was crying.

"Oh, how I miss you," he sobbed. "Everyday I pray for a sign that you are here and watching over us, but still I have seen nothing. Please, please just this once let me know you are here."

Opening one glossy moist eye he saw the wooden cross and the forest in the background, nothing more. The man closed his eyes yet again. Once again he would receive no sign. A tear trickled down his cheek, and he let out a small sad sigh. Sometimes it really made him question his faith.

Finally opening both eyes he set down the flowers he had been holding. Daisies were her favorite; small, happy, and fragile, just like his beautiful wife. The flowers even rested their delicate bodies lovingly against the strong hard wood of the cross like his love used to when she needed her husband for support. A smile graced his face at the memory. Just before leaving the grave, he prayed and whispered his love hoping his wife would hear his words.

On his way back home a prickling at the back of his neck caused the young man to turn one more time towards the grave. He examined the wooden cross, now accompanied by a bouquet of daisies, to see nothing. He shook his head, feeling silly in thinking that maybe she might have been there.

Just as he was turning he saw a vision in white pass by his peripherals. "Ah!" he cried in joy as he watched the white long haired figure dash out of sight. "My love! A SIGN! THANK YOUUUUU!" The man screamed at the top of his lungs in gratitude.

A weird echoing through the forest caused Sesshomaru to stop in his tracks. "Youuuuu…" it cried after him.

He raised his eyebrow at the wind's words, unable to understand its meaning. They say when you hear voices in nature you are suppose to listen, but Sesshomaru couldn't understand why the wind was calling for him. The call came from the direction that he previously came from. The direction his stupid brother and his blind followers were in. _Was the wind calling him back towards them?_He couldn't help but wonder.

Shaking off the thought as quickly as it came, the Demon Lord returned on his way back to his own pack of misfits. The taiyoukai couldn't help, but be slightly proud of his own little group. His annoying, but loyal follower Jaken; the two headed smart and strong Ah and Un; and his bright young and resourceful ward Rin. A mixed up group, but not more so than his stupid brothers. At least his group had smarts and strength, while Inuyasha's was lacking in both departments.

Sniffing the air, Sesshomaru headed towards the distinct sour odor of his small green servant. He almost rolled his eyes at the thought of the short demon practically running over to him and squawking about something like usual. He couldn't help but notice that the distinct smell of his servant was in fact moving farther away from him. He specifically remembered telling Jaken to stay put.

Picking up his pace, Sesshomaru flew through the forest at lightning speed. He bypassed the spot that he originally told his small caravan to stay without a blink and raced on. He sped through the trees like a whisper and stopped just before he reached his small group. Landing softly on the ground without a sound, Sesshomaru walked over slowly to observe his small group before he made is presence known.

Jaken was comically yanking Ah and Un who, ignoring the small demon, was trying to take a nice refreshing drink from a nearby stream. Jaken's little feet dug into the ground over and over as he tried to pull the two headed demon from its drinking hole, but to no avail. Realizing his attempt of moving the beast was futile, he finally stopped and rested his back against one of the legs of the dragon demon.

"Come on Ah and Un! We have to find her or Lord Sesshomaru will have our heads!" He squawked as he wiped some sweat from his forehead.

Ah looked over to the stubby green imp with a raised eyebrow as if saying _Our heads? You're the one who lost her._ He then turned back to join Un in quenching his thirst.

Jaken paid the two headed demon no mind as he talked to himself. "Oh how could this have happened? I shouldn't have listened to that stupid girl. Hide-and-seek. Ha! I thought that would keep her quiet and out of my hair, so I humored her. Who would have thought she'd be smart enough to figure out that I wasn't actually going to look for her? Now she has run away and I have no idea where she went! Lord Sesshomaru is going to kill- OW!" Jaken saw stars.

Temporarily blinded, the green demon blinked his large yellow eyes in attempt to clear his vision. Rubbing his head where something had knocked into it, Jaken noticed a large goose egg was starting to form on his round noggin. He looked around for the offending object that hit him to see a large rock a few inches away from him. He stood up and wattled over to the stone to examine it. Out of nowhere, another object whacked him upside the head and knocked him into the stone on the ground, making for three large bumps on his head.

"Jaken..." An icy voice growled from above his lying mass.

The imp like demon froze at the sound of his angry master. Even slightly disoriented he was able to recognize the demon lord's fury. Jaken laid on the ground attempting to look pitiful hoping that his master would show more mercy than wrath. Boy was he wrong.

Sesshomaru flipped his small servant over on his back and stepped forcefully on Jaken's stomach. "Oof!" The green little demon puffed as the air was pressed out of him. He gasped for his breath.

"What happened to Rin?" Sesshomaru asked his voice cutting through the silence like a knife.

"Gah! She's... gone!" Jaken wheezed.

Sesshomaru almost rolled his eyes at his pathetic servant. "I've noticed. Where has she gone Jaken?"

The poor little demon shook his head as he stated, "I don't know master. One minute she was here and the next she was gone."

Sesshomaru huffed at his incompetence and nonchalantly kicked the demon into the stream. Ignoring Jaken's blubbering, Sesshomaru walked over to Ah and Un to inquire the beast. Both heads looked at him with confusion and then shook their heads. They had been too busy sleeping. The demon lord started to question if his group was more like Inuyasha's imbecilic group than he originally thought.

Taking a moment to collect his anger, Sesshomaru inhaled a deep breath through his nose. Almost immediately his nose was filled with the sent of his young ward, surprising him, though his face wouldn't reveal this. He turned in the direction of the scent and sniffed again. This time it was stronger with the gust of wind and he realized that her scent was surrounded by the familiar odor of others he knew quite well. His calming breath did nothing but feed his anger.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru almost barked.

The soggy green demon had just gotten out of the stream and was on his hands and knees. The icy voice of his master caused a shiver to run down his spine. "Yes master?" He asked fearfully as he looked up to the taiyoukai's back.

Jaken could have sworn his master's head turned around one hundred and eighty degrees in his anger. His red eyes glowed hotly, even in the burning sunlight, right into the small demon's black heart. Jaken's mouth went dry as he realized he might not survive the day... again.

* * *

Finally cleaned up from the fight, the Inuyasha gang pushed forward. Rin had settled in almost fittingly with the rest of the group, making quick friends with Shippo and Kirara. Taking up the rear, Sango and Kagome couldn't help but smile at the young girl's excited chatter. Inuyasha, leading the way, seemed annoyed while Miroku accepted the girl kindly into their small group.

"You know that Sesshomaru is going to come for her. You do know that right?" Inuyasha spoke from the front of the group.

"Of course we know that!" Kagome answered smartly. "Did you expect us to just leave her back there with Naraku's demons? Who knows what might have happened to her?"

"I'm not saying that! I'm just saying that I hope you're prepared for a pissed off taiyoukai."

The whole group, except for the blissfully unaware children, went silent after Inuyasha's harsh, but scarily true statement. They had seen what Sesshomaru did to Sango without a second thought. And he probably was more annoyed than angry. Who knew what he could do when he was royally pissed off?

"I'll handle it," Sango spoke firmly.

Kagome almost got whiplash from turning to look at the demon slayer so fast. "What? Are you insane? Don't you remember what happened last time? It's better if we 'handle it' together."

"I hope by together you don't mean me!" Inuyasha growled.

"Of course I mean you!" Kagome huffed as she waved her fist at the half demon.

Sango shook her head at Kagome and smiled with confidence. "No, please let me take care of Sesshomaru. I'm confident that things will go over smoothly, plus I have a little something up my sleeve."

A horrified and confused expression crossed the futuristic girl's face. Before she could ask what Sango's plan was a figure in white appeared right in front of the two women. Kagome couldn't help but let out a small scream while Sango looked up with boredom as if she expected the figure to materialize exactly the way it did.

Kagome, who had fallen on her bottom, scrambled backwards to see that it was Sesshomaru himself. Inuyasha rushed back to help her up, but she didn't acknowledge his presence. The demon lord's energy radiated off of his form, overpowering her senses. She could feel his arctic rage and it froze her to the ground.

"And what is this thing that you have 'up your sleeve,' slayer?" The taiyoukai asked icily as he looked at her doubtfully.

"Hello to you too, Sesshomaru," Sango flatly stated, showing the taiyoukai that she wasn't afraid. He raised his eyebrow impassively at her. The proud demon slayer straightened her posture and lifted up her head, not allowing Sesshomaru to think for a second that she would be submissive to him. "My plan will be revealed all in good time. However, I have a question to ask before anything else is said."

Sango allowed time for the demon lord to give his assent or dissent, not that she expected a response from him. However, he surprised her when he gave her a curt nod of his head. _I'll humor you_, he thought as a smirk pulled at his lips. Sango couldn't help but notice the smirk and she glared at him angrily, causing the smirk to grow wider.

"Fine. Here is my question. Will you join the Inuyasha gang?"

A soft breeze blew by...

"WHAT?" yelled her small group.

All eyes rested on Sango.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note**: **Hello everyone! Sorry for such a long wait! I've been having work and college and friends and AH! So much! Plus I've been working on a few other stories! I'm almost done one that I haven't posted yet and I'm super excited to share it with you! It's a Inuyahsa/Kagome pairing but I like it so I hope when it is up you will check it out! The title is still in the making. But I have this chapter and I'm almost done the next one I just need to add more detail and proof read it for the billionth time and then it shall be yours! Enjoy! Please Read & Review!

Chapter 8

Sesshomaru moved first, his eyes narrowing. "No," he stated icily.

"She is joking!" Inuyasha barked as he grabbed Sango by the arm and pulled her to face him. His white eyebrows folded into a scowl that told her to agree with him as he hissed, "Right Sango?"

Instead of doing as her hanyou friend wished, Sango ripped her arm away from Inuyasha and turned to face the whole group. "No. We need Sesshomaru, Inuyahsa, just like Sesshomaru needs us," she finished, turning her gaze towards the demon lord.

Inuyasha's angry voice harmonized with Sesshomaru's icy one when they spoke at the same time.

"What makes you think that-"

"We need him!" "I need you?"

Sango looked between the brothers. So very different, yet so very similar. She sighed at them and spoke seriously, not only to them, but the whole group. "Naraku is getting stronger and stronger. He is accumulating more allies, he is gaining more ground, and he is getting more jewel shards. How many times have we tried to fight him only to lose or for him to get away? Even, you, Sesshomaru have failed to strike him down. We have been close many times, and the closest when we work together! And I believe if we work together we can defeat him once and for all!" The demon slayer breathed heavily, trying to regain her breath after her impassioned speech.

The group stayed quiet, as they let her words sink in. However the silence was broken when the two brothers spoke at the same time.

"You're crazy-"

"Slayer." "Sango!"

The hanyou quickly turned to Sesshomaru and threatened him with his fist furiously, "Stop copying me asshole!"

The demon lord almost rolled his eyes at his dimwitted sibling as he stated flatly, "Don't flatter yourself." He then turned to go collect his ward.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha yelled angrily as he moved blindly to follow Sesshomaru. However, he was stopped by a small, yet strong, hand on his chest. His mind was still clouded with anger as he tried to push through the obstruction, but the fog quickly cleared when he heard the firm voice of his obstructer.

"I think Sango's right," Kagome said, directing her voice to Sesshomaru's back.

The taiyoukai stopped just before the demon cat and pivoted to face the young miko. Her bright brown eyes locked with his intensely cold golden orbs. Inuyasha moved in front of her to look into her face to see it full of unwavering determination. "But Kagome," Inuyasha, dumbfounded, spoke, "We've almost defeated Naraku without his help many times. I'm sure-"

Not breaking eye contact with the demon lord, Kagome interrupted his attempt at convincing her to stand down by speaking with her voice unfaltering, "'ALMOST,' Inuyasha. Almost. Well 'almost' is not good enough. She is right, more and more people, and demons, are dying because of Naraku. Who knows what will happen if he keeps gaining more shards and more power? More then just the lives in this area could be in danger. What about the world? He needs to be stopped now. We can't afford to lose any more lives. By ourselves we are strong, as are you, Sesshomaru. But _together_ we would be stronger."

"I agree with Sango and Kagome," Miroku's voice rang clear from the front of the group, finally voicing his opinion.

Inuyasha looked to his small group and saw agreement in all of their eyes. The young ones were too little to understand but even they knew the danger that was Naraku and that he had to be stopped. When his mind wandered to a future where Naraku won, all he saw was death and destruction. He knew everyone here, with their bright and determined eyes, would be dead. Their eyes no longer full of life but dull and still. He didn't want anymore heartache, the loss of loved ones. If together was the best option then so be it.

His metallic eyes matched those of his teammates as he made up his mind and turned to his half brother. "Whelp Sesshomaru, what do ya say?"

Sesshomaru's gaze wandered around the group. Each stare was more intense then the last. He couldn't believe the stupidity of these imbeciles. He needed no one.

Angered, his eyes were molten lava as he spoke with venom in his words, "You fools. You believe that by joining forces against Naraku we can defeat him? Preposterous. If anything we would give him a chance to kill us with one attack... Well, kill _you _with one attack."

Sango spoke up immediately to his insults, "You are the fool! Naraku wouldn't want us to get together. Why do you think he always sets us up to be separated or pitted against each other? He knows if we combine forces he would be in major trouble. Together we can win! Can't you see what is right before your eyes?"

In a flash Sesshomaru lunged to the slayer and grabbed the back of her neck forcefully. He bent down to move his perfectly pale face inches from hers as he let out a deep and menacing growl, "Don't tempt me woman."

Sango was unfazed my his closeness and gripped the sides of his shirt to pull herself in even closer so their noses were almost touching. "I will tempt you all I want, as long as I get what I want," she whispered with a hiss.

The intimate proximity plus the warm breath on their faces caused their hearts to quicken and beat in rhythm. Their eyes were locked and swirling with anger and daring, mixed with something they couldn't quite understand. It felt like gravity was pulling them closer together and the distance between their lips almost closed, but a squeal from the young school girl broke them from their spell.

All turned to look at the surprised and blushing miko. Realizing her fantasizing had gotten away from her, the young brunette waved her hands before her person and shook her head from side to side. "Nothing! Sorry!" She said quickly, trying to get the attention off of her.

Both Sango and Sesshomaru turned back to each other and snarled before pulling away.

A safe distance was put between them before Sango spoke, "So will you join us?" She extended her small calloused hand, waiting for him to take it.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at her hand before looking up to her chocolate eyes. Sango knew his answer before he even said it, "No." He then turned to head towards Kirara, "Come Rin. We are leaving."

But before he could move any closer he sensed something heading towards his leg. Using his quick demon reflexes, he jumped back just in time to see a knife imbed itself into the ground where he would have stepped next. He looked up to see the slayer's athletic form moving swiftly towards his person. Going up on the balls of his feet, he prepared himself to fight. However, he was taken aback when she didn't pull out any more weapons and just stood between him and Rin.

Seeing her motive was to stop him from getting closer to Rin he allowed his upper lip to curl up in anger, revealing one of his deadly fangs, before he spoke with icy fury. "What do you think you are doing human? Move out of the way."

Sango chuckled slightly, earning herself a growl from the normally stoic demon lord. She smiled in pleasure at his reaction and said, "Oh Sesshomaru, you forgot that I said I have something up my sleeve."

His guard went down for a brief moment, allowing shock to cross his features before he went back to his normal frosty self. "You wouldn't dare harm a child," he stated flatly, thinking her motive was to torture Rin to get him to join their party.

Sango's eyes widened in shock and then narrowed in anger at the suggestion. Her fist balled tightly at her side. "You are right, I would never harm an innocent child." Her ridged posture relaxed as she stood tall and allowed almost a devious smirk to come to her face. "In fact, I saved her life."

Sesshomaru was very confused by this point, but didn't allow himself to show it. He simply asked, "What are you trying to say slayer?"

Sango's couldn't help but giggle and smile triumphantly at the next words she was about to say."I'm saying Sesshomaru that once again, you are in my debt."


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Terribly sorry! I've been having writer's block. There is no excuse other than that. I had this chapter almost done, but I couldn't get one of the transitions right and I didn't like how the interaction between Miroku and Sango was in this chapter. I hope that both sections aren't too bad. I still have a little bit of writers block, for that I'm truly sorry but I wanted to get this chapter out. Please Read and Review. Thank you for sticking with me!

Chapter 9

His anger started to show as he clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes, "What are you talking about slayer? I revived you. My debt is paid," He paused just enough to allow a sneer to come to his lips. "I would never allow myself to be in debt to a human."

Sango by this point was no longer playing around, her anger got the best of her. "What is so wrong with humans Sesshomaru? We aren't inferior to you! Humans and demons aren't that different! The only difference really is the life span. Humans can work up the ability to be just as strong as demons and we don't have special powers like you, but we can create special weapons just to destroy you! You aren't even immortal! You are just as mortal as humans, as half breeds, as myself, and as your WARD!" Sango hadn't realized she was yelling until her last word echoed through the forest. Her body was shaking with anger and passion, but she took a few calming breaths to cool down before she spoke again. "I saved her life Sesshomaru. You owe me."

Sesshomaru allowed his claws to fill with bright green poison as he straightened his fingers to strike her. "Don't you think for a second that humans are superior to demons. And I owe _nothing_ to any human. I hate humans, especially _you_."

"Lord Sesshomaru," A voice squeaked from behind Sango.

The slayer turned to look at the terrified face of Shippo who shook his head and pointed to the girl sitting next to him. Her eyes were glossy and sad as she fixed her gaze on the demon lord. His anger gone, he dropped his fingers to his side, no longer filled with poison. Sesshomaru then walked closer to the young brunette and settled his eyes on her little form. "Yes Rin?"

She looked up nervously, as if unsure she should say anything to the demon, but she held strong and said, "Rin is human. Do you hate Rin?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, for once angry at himself for letting his emotions get the better of him. But he couldn't allow himself to take the blame and he quickly turned it to the slayer. She was the one who caused him to lose control. She was the one who made Rin ask him a question he wasn't ready to answer.

Before he could lash out at Sango the young woman spoke up for him. "No Rin. He does not. Otherwise he wouldn't be here to take you back to be safe with him. You are his ward he would not let anyone harm you, it is part of his duty to protect you. I'm sure he cares for you very much."

Rin smiled with delight at the word 'cares' while Sesshomaru snorted but he allowed the slayer to remedy the situation. It was her fault after all. However, he was not prepared for the next words that came out of her mouth.

"And because it is part of his duty to protect you from harm, if you were to be in danger and someone else protected you he would be in debt to that person don't you think?"

"Oh yes," Rin said sternly.

Sesshomaru glared at his young ward and shook his head firmly, trying to get her to say no. Rin looked at him confused, not quite getting what he was trying to say. She looked to Sango, who held a triumphant smile and Rin couldn't help but smile back. She then turned to Sesshomaru and asked innocently, "Lady Sango saved Rin's life, Lord Sesshomaru. Does that mean you are in debt to her?"

Sango hopped up and spoke, before Sesshomaru could answer, "Yes! I do believe so Rin!" Although completely terrified of what the demon lord would do she did not show it as she turned to him and said, "And to pay your debt I order you to join our group and defeat Naraku. Once you do so you are free to go."

He filled his fingers with poison again and thrust his claws at her face, stopping millimeters from her cheek. Sango stared at his glowing digits and gulped at their close proximity, knowing if she moved even a bit they would pierce her skin and she would die. "You do not order me, slayer."

"Get away from her Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha barked as he moved in to push Sesshomaru away.

Miroku moved forward as well, but was stopped by Sango's voice. "Wait! Wait! I will make a deal with you!" She said, her voice cracking with her desperation, sweat accumulating on her forehead for fear of her life.

Sesshomaru, previously focused on the men moving in, turned his attention to the woman in front of him. Seeing her fear made him feel better, glad that her strength was finally crumbling. She must have been using all of her energy to seem unfazed before, but now her will was breaking.

He allowed a smirk to grace his face before he asked, "Okay slayer. What's the deal?"

She breathed calmly, still focused on the deadly poisoned claws. "I will fight you, no weapons, no special powers. First to draw blood wins. If I draw first blood, you join our group. If you do, you are no longer in my debt and are free to go as you please."

Sesshomaru's jaw clenched in anger at her still believing that he was in her debt, but then he thought of the deal. The possibility of her winning the fight was slim to none. He could defeat her easily even with his one arm. Then he would never have to deal with these people again. Heck, he could kill her in the battle, it would technically be drawing blood. Just slice her head off with his claws, easy.

He withdrew his clawed hand and extended it for the young woman to shake. She looked at him warily before she smiled nervously. Dropping all of her weapons she turned to him, waiting for him to do the same. He untied his swords from his belt and dropped them into Rin's arms.

"It's a deal," She said, taking his hand in hers. "Before we start let's find a clearing in the woods a safer distance from everyone so they don't get hurt."

"Are you sure that is the reason slayer? Maybe you don't want anyone to hear your screams?" He smirked.

Sango let out a short laugh before responding back, "More like so no one hears your crying when I win."

She then turned to walk into the forest, not showing Sesshomaru her back fully, since she didn't trust him. But she didn't get far before Miroku and Inuyasha stood in her way. "Move," she said firmly, not looking either man in the eye.

"No," Miroku said, his face scowling with disapproval. "You know you can't beat him."

Sango's eyes widened in shock, but quickly narrowed in anger at his comment. "I _know _I can beat him."

"Sango be reasonable-" He went to touch her shoulders, but Sango avoided his touch.

"I am being reasonable! Miroku trust me on this. I need your support in this, not a lecture. I know that I can win. Do you honestly think that I want to die? That I didn't think this through?"

Miroku's eyes shook as he wavered at her words. He didn't notice the disappointment that flashed over Sango's face when he didn't answer right away. But she couldn't blame him for his inability to chose to believe in Sango. There were many times when her rage got the better of her that she just lashed out without thinking. And sometimes she honestly did believe that dying would be easier. But Sango wasn't one to take the easy way. She also couldn't abandon her brother, not when he was under the control of Naraku. Her fists clenched in anger at remembering that evil being. How could one be so cruel? Her anger turned into determination, knowing that she was doing the right thing by getting Sesshomaru to join their group. Naraku needed to be defeated, now.

A movement brought her out of her thinking when she saw not Miroku, but Inuyasha move out of her way. "I believe in you Sango," stated the hanyou. She couldn't help but smile at him and give him a hug. The one who would most likely believe she would die and not trust her would be Inuyasha. Especially since she stole his sword the first time they met. Inuyasha awkwardly returned the hug and they pulled away from each other. He added, "Besides, he's a pansy fairy anyways."

Sango laughed out loud but abruptly stopped when she felt a looming presence over her shoulder. She turned to see Sesshomaru glaring darkly at the half-breed. "You do know I'm right here, right?"

Inuyasha pushed Sango aside and got right in Sesshomaru's personal space. "Yeah! That's why I said it!"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked about ready to fight each other when Sango nudged her way between the two. "Wait! Wait! Don't fight each other! Sesshomaru is to fight me." Both of the men exchanged a look that said 'we'll finish this later' before pulling back and allowing the slayer to lead the way.

As Sango passed by Miroku, she didn't spare him a glance. Not liking how their last conversation ended the monk grasped her shoulder, hoping to turn her towards him. His touch stopped her, but she didn't allow him to turn her to face him. "Sango," he said sadly. "Its not that I don't believe in you, but-"

"I know," she quickly interrupted, still showing him her profile and nothing more. "You're worried about me. Thank you." With that she continued on her way into the woods.

But Miroku couldn't leave things this way so he quickly followed after her. "Sango! Please, I don't want to leave off like this. You could-"

"Die," she stated with little emotion. "I know. But I won't. We can talk about this later."

Getting frustrated that he wasn't getting through to her, he got in front of her in hopes that he could get her full attention. "There may not be a later, Sango!"

Her emotionless face finally fell to reveal her hurt and anger. "Miroku! Stop! I-"

"Move out of the way, monk," Sesshomaru spoke, overpowering Sango's next words."Don't upset her more than she already is. I do not need to fight an emotionally unstable woman. It would be no fight at all. She wouldn't be focused. Don't lower her already low chances of winning." He then moved past the two, deeper into the forest, to a clearing just up ahead.

Both Sango and Miroku stayed quiet, not looking at nor saying a word to each other. Sango lifted her head and followed the demon lord. But she didn't like how they left off as well so as she passed Miroku she squeezed his shoulder and said, "It'll be okay." She then raced to the clearing, not giving the monk a chance to say anything more.

As she ran she allowed a few tears of hurt and frustration to fall, but quickly wiped them away. Although she hated to admit it, Sesshomaru was right, she needed to be completely focused if she wanted to win this. And she did, for her brother, for her friends, for herself, and for all of japan.

"Here seems good," She said, looking around. The clearing was small, surrounded by trees of all kinds. The branches of some were low enough to grab while others were very high above their heads. The sun shone through the canopy illuminating the space they were in. The only shadows were created by the trees themselves so there was no hiding from the opponent.

Sango turned to look at Sesshomaru. He stood at the other end of the clearing, also taking in the space, and then slowly nodded his approval. "Good. Shall we begin?" He asked flatly. The demon lord didn't allow her time to answer before stepping to the side and disappearing with his taiyoukai speed.

The taijiya's eyes grew with surprise before gathering herself. Because of her training she was able to see Sesshomaru's movements and dropped to the ground just in time for him to miss slicing off her head. She then rolled out from under him and pushed herself up off the ground. She flipped back knowing the taiyoukai would keep after her.

They played cat and mouse, Sesshomaru chasing and attacking Sango while she dashed away and avoided his blows. Sango started to break a sweat while the demon lord didn't even seem tired. But she knew she couldn't stop avoiding his blows and try to attack because he would use that to his advantage and slice her up. She also knew, ever since the first attack and even before then, that Sesshomaru was going for the kill. So to stay alive she had to run away.

However, as she turned to block an anticipated stroke, she was surprised to see him stop. She too paused and caught her breath before asking, "What?"

"This is not a fight. I am not chasing you anymore, fight me!" He almost yelled.

Sango couldn't help but allow a small smile to grace her face, knowing that she annoyed him. "If you insist," she said smugly as she bent down, acting as if she was bowing, which caused Sesshomaru's right eyebrow to lift in surprise. However she dashed forward instead, using the position to her advantage, and gained a speed to that of Inuyasha's, if not faster.

Sesshomaru jumped to the side anticipating a punch to the gut. Instead, Sango ran to the spot he previously was, quickly stopped, and pivoted towards him. She then jumped in the air to kick him in the jaw. But Sesshomaru caught her change at the last second and blocked her blow.

Not stopping, the tables turned on Sesshomaru, and he was the mouse to Sango's cat. Sango kept attacking Sesshomaru ruthlessly not even missing a beat between switching from fists to feet. If Sesshomaru's pride wasn't on the line, he would be having fun in this scenario. However, that was not the case, he was annoyed.

"Enough!" He roared, as he grabbed the fist that flew towards his face and flipped her over his back before she could attack again.

The slayer, was surprised, but swiftly recovered and twisted her body so she would land on her feet. When she did she punched Sesshomaru in the elbow, making him release his iron grip, and ran. This caused the taiyoukai to hiss in anger, "Get back here and fight me slayer!"

She stopped, pivoted to face him, and sarcastically opened her arms as if inviting him into them, "Then come and get me!"

"No. I will not, you will only run. I will not play this game with you," He turned to leave the battle as if it was not worth his time.

"If you walk away from this fight Sesshomaru, then that is a forfeit and I win," She said calmly, but gravely.

He turned to her and growled, "No more cat and mouse, slayer."

She crossed her heart, something her and her brother used to do, and raised her hand open palm to show him her openness, vulnerability, and sincerity, "I will not run anymore just to avoid battling you, I will fight truly."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but allow his eyes to reveal his shock. This woman, who is a killer of demons, who doesn't trust him, who is always on her guard, is showing her vulnerability to him, a taiyoukai, a lord of demons. A feeling warmth spread through his core and he knew it was approval of this woman. It made him both disgusted and contented.

He allowed his disgust to win over and he glared as he said icily, "Good."

Then, expecting to catch her off guard, he dashed over to where she was and pulled his hand back, pointing it like a dagger, and struck. Instead of running or freezing like he anticipated, she stood in the same spot and fluidly moved her torso to avoid the attack. His eyebrows rose in surprise, but did nothing else as he viciously jabbed at her repeatedly.

Her stare never left his hand as it aimed to pierce her face to only miss and pull back for another attack. This happened over and over with the same results. Sesshomaru started to strike with less and less accuracy.

"Sesshomaru," she stated with ease, as if she hadn't been dodging his attacks for the past few minutes.

Not distracted by the taijiya's voice, the demon lord kept on striking at her face to miss again and again. His eyes tracked her movements from one dodge to the next. She seemed to be dancing with him. Bending back, turning to the right, nodding to the left, twirling towards him and then away just out of reach. This harpy was toying with his mind.

"Sesshomaru," she repeated, this time gazing straight into his golden orbs, while still dancing away from his attacks, never missing at beat.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her brown ones. She finally seemed to stand still. Her piercing eyes were staring as if straight into his soul. Striking directly at her eyes, he filled his finger tips with poison attempting to cease her stares for good.

He missed. The slayer had disappeared.

Confusion distracted the silver haired demon from sensing the taijiya beside him. By the time his mind cleared it was too late. The demon lord was hers.

Feeling her warm hand rest beside his froze Sesshomaru to the core. His head turned to see the slayer's right hand over his right hand. With his eyes he followed their parallel arms up to the back of the slayer's head. He felt the warm moist breath of the slayer breath heavily on his bicep. Before he could move his arm away from hers Sango's head turned and her dark eyes captured his narrowed gaze once again.

"Sesshomaru," she said. "You fight as if you are still holding a sword. There is no longer the extension of the sword to your arm. You won't win against me if you can't remember your simple hand to hand combat training."

Sango's eyes flashed with determination as she bent her left arm and jammed her elbow sharply into the taiyoukai's kidney. Not expecting the attack Sesshomaru allowed a grunt to escape his lips as he hunched over in pain. Sango didn't miss this opportunity. Gripping his arm tightly she used his hunched over body to help herself propel the demon's body over her shoulder and onto the ground in front of her.

Temporarily dazed Sesshomaru was defenseless as the slayer almost sashayed over to his large body, victory in her hands. Smiling in delight, she cracked her knuckles and straddled his middle.

"Don't worry, this will only hurt for a bit," Sango grinned as she reared her fist back to punch him in his face and draw the first blood.

Sango's fist flew, but Sesshomaru was faster. Shocking the slayer, he caught her fist in his hand and threw her arm back. He then sat up and punched her straight in the nose.

"GAH! MA NOSE!" She cried as she pinched her nose shut with her right hand and ran a safe distance back away from the demon. Looking cross eyed down at her nose, she saw no blood dripping from her hand. She gazed up to see Sesshomaru's face frowning at not being able to draw the first blood yet. She still had a chance.

Her eyes glowed with determination, but quickly turned to horror as she felt blood accumulating in her nose. If she were to remove her hand blood would flow like a fountain out of her nostrils and she would lose. She would have to fight the rest of the battle with one hand. Even though she knew that her chances of drawing the first blood with one hand were slim to none she had to try.

Still holding her nose with her right hand she readied herself for anything that Sesshomaru could throw at her. Sesshomaru, still seated on the ground, stared at her as if she were stupid. "You aren't seriously going to fight me with one hand, much less your less dominate one," he said, standing up from his seated position. He then started to walk away towards the others when he stopped and turned to say, "Give up slayer. You have lost."

Watching as he turned again to walk away Sango picked up a rock and hit him square on the shoulder. The demon lord pivoted swiftly to face the taijiya, his eyes flashed red with anger before he could control himself and let his icy gaze return.

"I'm not giving up Sesshomaru," she stated with determination in her eyes. Because she was holding her nose her voice was muffled, but it held strong. "You need us just as much as we need you to defeat Naraku. Don't think for a second that I would give up when the going gets tough. I wasn't raised that way and I'm not going to start now."

"One should know when to quit, slayer," Sesshomaru almost hissed.

"I know when it is time to run and when it isn't. Now isn't the time. Finish this battle with me Sesshomaru or forfeit. Either way you will lose."

A smirk at her cockiness almost made its way to his lips before it was replaced by a frown. "You think you can defeat me with one hand?"

"I know I can."

His scowl deepened, "You're more foolish than I thought." And with that he dashed forward to punch her straight in the head.

Sango, seeing his attack, ducked and reared her fist back, aiming at his stomach. However, Sesshomaru, using his quick reflexes, dodged her attack to get behind her. Then he gripped the back of her neck and threw her towards a tree.

Flipping herself in midair the slayer's feet landed gracefully on the tree. Using Sesshomaru's throw to her advantage she propelled her feet off the trunk and launched herself towards his white figure. Watching him move out of her path, just as she knew he would, she set her free hand out to flip off the ground and back up into the air in the direction where the youkai stopped. She spun herself to get more momentum as she reared her leg back to kick him in the back.

The demon, however, caught her leg, earning a surprised gasp from the slayer. He swung Sango to the ground where she could do nothing but tuck and roll. Dust kicked up from the ground as she landed forcefully on her side and rolled to a stop. She wheezed with pain, knowing her ribs were either bruised or broken from the impact.

While she was catching her breath Sesshomaru slowly walked over to her huddled form like a prey closing in on his injured meal. He stopped just before her and brought up his leg to stomp on her neck, not only to draw blood, but also to end her annoying pitiful life.

"This ends here," Sesshomaru stated, preparing to bring down his foot on her airway.

"Not yet," Sango hissed as she used her elbows to get herself up just enough to kick out his leg from under him and push herself away so his body didn't fall on hers.

He fell straight on his back, knocking the wind out of him. His vision blurred. Unable to get air into his lungs, he sat up and breathed which also cleared his vision. Embarrassed, though not showing it, he narrowed his eyes and looked to see the slayer in his lap. He could see by her heavy breathing and sweaty forehead that it took a lot of her strength just to get to her current position.

"You're mine," she said bringing her left arm back to punch him in face.

"Not yet," he growled, quickly putting his arm under her thigh to throw her off of him.

However, Sango didn't see it that way. It felt like his hand was more on her buttocks than her thigh. "PERVERT!" She screamed, before he could throw her off, and slapped him right across the face.

Both were dumbfounded and froze for a few seconds. Sesshomaru's head turned slowly back to look the slayer in the eyes. If looks could kill Sango would be dead. Sango's eyes, in turn, were huge with shock at what she just did, her left hand now over her wide open mouth.

Before they could do anything else Sesshomaru felt something drip down his face. Sango, noticing it as well, watched the substance roll down his cheek like a tear. Moving his hand from under her thigh, the demon lord wiped the liquid away with his fingers. He brought it up to his eyes to see his fingers stained red with blood.

Now looking past his fingers he saw the slayer move her left hand away from her lips to look at her own digits. Her middle finger nail had broken to a sharp point and was now red with his blood. It must have chipped at some point during the battle.

Sesshomaru scowled at the offending nail, while Sango smiled with glee. She then brought both hands above her head and screamed, "I win!" But her victory didn't last long as blood gushed out of her nose and onto Sesshomaru's white kimono.

"Crap!" She yelled getting up quickly from Sesshomaru's lap and running towards Kagome. "Kagome help!"

Everyone gathered around the slayer to find out the outcome except one. He instead made his way over to Sesshomaru, who was still on the ground, glaring at his soiled outfit. Cocky smirk formed on his lips as he stood next to the demon lord, wanting to rub his loss in his face.

"You lost," he stated matter of factually with a huge grin splitting his face, earning himself a punch in the shin from his brother. He howled as he fell to the ground and rolled around in pain. It was then that Sesshomaru realized how loathsome this arrangement was going to be.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Hi Guys! I just wanted to let you know I have NOT given up on the story! I'm just having a lot of writers block with this next chapter and college has been CRAZY! But I'm working on it! I have a lot of the chapters mapped out and it's looking so delicious I can't wait to write some of those parts once I get this chapter out. It's looking to be a long story, but hopefully my writing will keep you entertained enough to stick with the story!

Here is part of Chapter 10 just so you know that I have been working on it! My final of Chapter 10 might have some changes but please stick with this story!

Chapter 10

Although it took a few days the newly formed group got along pretty well together, well, except for one.

"Why don't you help us Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked with a hint of bitterness as she passed him, her arms full of kindling.

The demon lord was leaning against a tree watching the others set up camp. His body language spoke volumes as well as his icy face. His arm was crossed over his torso and his legs were crossed as well. His shoulders were stiff and when the young miko spoke his name they tensed even more. As he turned to face her his eyes shone cold and disinterested while his lips were a tight line.

As he went to respond his upper lip rose into a snarl. "Because, miko, it is not part of my job."

Kagome, who had her back to the taiyoukai while she was putting down the wood, dropped the whole load in anger and turned swiftly to face him. "What? Not part of your _job_? You-"

"Yes, I was brought here to help you defeat Naraku. That is all the slayer said to do and that is all I shall do," he said with a tone of finality.

"What did I say?" A voice passing by the close-minded demon asked with confused. It was Sango, who only heard the end of the conversation. She was carrying a stack of newly cut firewood and was followed closely by Rin who held two pieces of the wood. Looking between the lord and the young woman, she noticed they were both on two different levels of anger. Sesshomaru stayed silent, his lips tightly sealed. He would not answer her question. Kagome's face was pink with frustration and looked like she was about ready to burst. She would definitely answer Sango.

"Sesshomaru said that he would not be helping us with anything unless it has to do with defeating Naraku," Kagome exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air for added effect.

Sango set down her pile of wood and took the two blocks from Rin as she turned her head to face Sesshomaru, "Is this true?"

"Yes," he said swiftly and with no remorse.

She answered with a short, "Huh."

She then shook her head with exasperation, making her brown tendrils shake, and bent down to speak to Rin, "Could you go back to help Shippo and Jaken carry the rest of the wood? You remember the way right?"

Rin nodded happily, her black hair wiggling with excitement, and then zoomed off back the way she came.

The three watched her run off and then focused their gazes on each other. Sango's gaze settled on Sesshomaru's and their eyes locked, cold golden ore with bright determined bronze.

"Sesshomaru, you are acting like a child," she stated calmly, knowing that it would most likely rial him up, but that is exactly what she was going for. If he kept being an emotionless doll then there would be no way that they could defeat Naraku. She wanted him to feel something, even if it was anger, because without feeling then nothing matters anymore. Sango understood that, especially when she thought she lost everything; when she first met the Inuyasha group. It could bring you trouble, and ultimately defeat. One needs emotions to keep them going and to help them become stronger, the stronger the emotion, the stronger one gets was her thoughts. She couldn't help but let the image of a certain monk cross her mind, but that was quickly replaced by Sesshomaru's.

The pale demon pushed himself off of the large tree trunk and took a menacing step forward, towards the young taijiya. His eyes flashed anger and he bared his white fangs as he snarled in a challenge, "Say that again, slayer."

She held her gaze with the demon lord, determined and unafraid. Feeling that a fight was about to occur Sango opened up her senses to feel, hear, see, and smell everything around her. Her focus was on Sesshomaru, radiating his youkai in threatening pulses, which would have made a normal person feel sick or at least back down. However, Sango, though knowing that he could easily destroy her, did not show or feel fear. She heard the shuffling of Kagome behind her heading over to her bow and her whisper, "_Sango, don't._" But Sango wouldn't fall back, at least not yet.

She took a deep breath and said with a little more bite in her voice, "You are acting like a _child_."

And off Sesshomaru went, pulling out his sword, and heading straight for Sango. Sango heard the twang of Kagome's bow as she released an arrow towards the demon. At the sound of the bow Sango ran swiftly forward towards Sesshomaru, knowing that her friend wouldn't add her spiritual energy to the arrow against Inuyasha's brother, unless necessary. As soon as she heard the whoosh of the arrow by her head she thrusted out her arm and caught the arrow mid-flight. In the next second, she ducked to slide under Sesshomaru's slash as well as the demon himself. She then turned and stopped with the arrowhead pointing straight at Sesshomaru's face to use as a weapon. At the same time he turned to go for another strike to see her only weapon was the arrow the miko had pitifully shot at him.

He let out a sigh and shook his head at the slayer, "You really think you can defend yourself with an arrow my weak brother's wench shot at me?"

"I know I can, and Inuyasha and Kagome aren't weak," Sango said without hesitation.

He couldn't help but chuckle coldy at her determination and foolishness, "And who is the child here?"

"You are, Sesshomaru."

The anger returned as he narrowed his eyes at her, "How am I the childish one when you are the one with the childish notion and determination that you can defeat me with that puny weapon?"

"I didn't say that I can defeat you, Sesshomaru, no not misconstrue my words," She bit at his bait, with the opposite effect that the demon lord was expecting. "You asked if I can 'defend myself' with this arrow, I said 'yes.' Which I can. And my determination is not childish. If I am totally confident in anything, it would be my exterminator skills. And the first thing we learn is to defend ourselves, in any situation. When I speak with determination it is because I know that I am right and I am confident with my answer."

Her words made him feel things that he hadn't experienced before. He was surprised at her confidence, shocked that she would go against his words, impressed that she could hold her own against him, and hurt by her words that made him feel inferior to her. And that is one thing that the demon lord didn't like, to be inferior to _anyone_. So his anger defeated all of his other emotions and seemed to grow.

He clenched his teeth together, his jaw muscles popping in annoyance. "Do not think that you are better than me, slayer!"


End file.
